Dragonball WS
by Housekey
Summary: My version of GT, asthough GT never happened.


Dragonball **_WS_**

Chapter 1 Hard truth, and broken pride Ray's of gold sunlight show 

through the window of Pan's bed room, as she slithered out of her pajama pants and singled out what she would wear for the day. Pan fastens the button on her blue jeans and pulls a small red shirt, with yellow lining over her head. And after fixing on her belt and wallet chain, crept out of her room.

"Good morning pan." Videl, Pans mother says from the bottom of the staircase. "Why are you up so early?" she asks glancing at the clock then back at her daughter.

"I'm going to Bulla's today, so I thought I would…" Pan gets cut off as Gohan; Her father steps in the room. Pan hovers down the stairs and stands leaning against the wall, right of the door. "Bye guys gotta go to work." He says kissing Videl and patting pan on the head. "I'll be home at 9:00 today so have dinner ready!" He says smiling at his wife. "Gohan don't forget to pick up some more rice on your way home." Videl calls to him down the pasty colored driveway. Gohan waves to her and climbs into his car. Videl Watches until he's out of sight, then returns inside. She strolls through the living room opening the windows and letting the suns rays flow through the house like streams of water into a cup. "Mom have you seen my bandana any where?" Pan shouts from the kitchen. "Its on the kitchen table." Her mother yells. Videl picks up the phone and begins dialing the first number that comes to mind. "Hello Eighteen speaking," Says the voice on the other end. "Oh, so you are up this early as well." Videl says happily. 

"Hay Videl, how are things with you" Eighteen replies, with an impassive tone.

"Fine, fine. Well any who I was going to go shopping later and was wondering if you would like to join me, Bulma, and Chi-Chi in a women's night out." Videl pauses a moment as Pan holds up plate of cold pizza wearing a face clearly said 'may I please have it'. "I could come by and pick you up." She finishes, and waves an ok to her daughter.

"We're not going to some prissy, crap, fucking, waste of time place like a restaurant that only serves wine are we." Eighteen says sounding somewhat interested. Videl giggles a little knowing that eighteen was only talking so rough so she could intimidate Krirrin, her husband. She does that when he piss's her off instead of beating him.

"No, we were thinking of going to see that new movie 'Rose of love', then hitting the liquor store." Videl says picking up a sock Pan had left on the floor in the middle of the hall.

"Rose of love huh? That book was so stupid, but it had a great battle scene I'd like to actually see. I'll go." Eighteen says.

"Ok I'll be there around six, the movie starts at six forty five."

"Mom! I'm leaving its eleven 'o' clock now." Pan shouts and darts out the door.

"Bye!" Videl calls. Pan flew off into the distance, going as high as she could. The cold air biting at her face, once she was well above the clouds, she swiftly shot out toward Bulla's house. The weather was peaceful, but Pan had a strange feeling in her body. It felt like something was about to happen, and she couldn't tell whether it would be good or bad. Bulla was pacing around outside her house when pan landed.

"Bulla what's wrong?" She asks approaching her friend.

"What nothing… well in a way something, but I don't want to explain. My dads in there talking to some kid." Bulla responds.

"Wha…" Pan says. Not more than a second later there was a thunderous crash, and one entire side of the house just burst into a pile of burning rubble.

"Leave this planet at once you filthy piece of shit!" Vageta's voice echoes form the gapping hole in the house. Bulla and pan both dash around to see what the commotion was about. There in plane view stood vageta, a single hand in the air and a look of pure rage and disgust pasted on his face. Trunk's leaps in front of his father.

"Father stop! He came here to warn us of something, why are you attacking him?" He says spreading his arms wide. Pan stares at the limp body under the pile of timbers. Without hesitation she runs over and lifts the rubble of him.

"Get away from him! Get out of my way!" Vageta Shouts thrusting his arm into trunks' head. Pan looks up at Vageta and then glances at Bulla, who was trembling.

"Dad just wait a minute," she says her tone filled with shock. Vageta takes a hold of pans hair, with her bandanna.

"Ahhh, let go" she yells and grabs his arm. With this Trunks and Bulla run up and grab him from behind. Vageta releases his hold and backs up.

"Move or die!" He says holding out his hand again. Pan takes hold of the guy's arms and takes off in the air, fallowed by Bulla.

"Pan! I'm so sorry" she calls to her.

"Its fine, we just need to hide" Pan says when she catches up.

"What about at your grandpas?" Bulla suggests. Without reply they both head off toward Goku's house. Pan and Bulla flew for nearly twenty minutes before the Guy she was carrying woke up.

"Um…" he says looking up. Pan slows to a stop and lets him go. It took him a second to start gliding, but once he had the hang of it turned to Pan and Bulla. Bulla stayed quit as him and Pan looked each other over. _He's handsome! And well built_. She thought glancing over what bit of his arms and chest she could see, the rest blocked by the black muscle shirt he was wearing. Then she looked back at his face. Smooth skin with a two red check mark tattoos below his bright green eyes. And his hair spiked and messy on one side while the other half and the back was tied in a ponytail.

"Oh… are you ok?" Bulla cuts their gazes from each other to her.

"I'm fine," He says, his voice at an average tone but smooth as silk. " I'm so rude… my name is Ty," He says turning to Pan again.

"I-I'm Pan," she says. Bulla starts off in disgust. She recognized the tone they were using.

"I'm so sorry about what my father did. But I would like to know what got him so pissed off. He's never hurt me or Pan… but today he didn't seem to care. At all." She says to get them to fallow.

"Right, well it started with me telling him of a new threat that will soon be descending upon this planet. So let me start with that." He says glancing at Pan again. Pan blushed a little and nodded in agreement.

"What ever" Bulla mutters. With that Ty began his story. When he was finished they kept quit the whole way to Goku's house. They decided to land about a mile away and walk the rest of the way.

"So your not a full blood saiyan?" Pan asks.

"Well…" Ty stops, turning to the right and staring at the very top of the hill beside them. Pan and Bulla look up as well. There dressed in a black gi stood a tall woman with short, spiky, brown hair, with an evil smile.

"I told you I'd find you little brother!" she says, holding out her hand palm down.

"Maito…" Ty says crouches into a defensive stance. "Pan, go get your grand father. This will be a perfect example of how strong our enemy's are. Pan nods and lets off to the steps of Goku's house.

Quickly she knocks at the door and stands waiting. Finally Goten answers. "Uncle goten! We need to get grandpa." She yells in his face and sprints off to the kitchen.

"Pan, wait one minute. Goku's not home, what's going on?" Goten shouts at her.

"He's not here?" she asks him rushing him out the door. "Come with me then, hurry."

Ty and Maito simply stood staring each other down. "What's going on?" Goten yells, noticing the energy levels rising. Pan stays quit until Ty and Bulla appear about eight yards away. By the time they reached them Ty had entered a fistfight with Maito. Exchanging fist for kick and visa versa.

"You haven't improved like you promised" Maito says. Her voice sounding of rage. Ty grabs her fists and thrusts his fore head into her nose, knocking her back. Giving him enough time to swiftly deliver a round house to her shoulder. "Araagh" she screams falling to the ground with a forceful crash. Ty didn't hesitate to begin a bombardment of energy flares. Exposition after another he went on, increasing his energy as he went. Goten watched as Pan filled him in on what was going on.

"Her power is equal to Goku's at super Saiyan. Unless he has some hidden power, he's holding back he'll get torn to bits." Bulla states. Pan glides over to his side and begins an assault as well. As there energy's twist around one another, Pan glances at Ty. She hadn't noticed before, the tall fox like ears he had. Starting were the top of average human ears would be and spiking about four inches or so in to the air.

"Who's this your little winch?" Maito's voice echoes from behind. Before Pan could turn Maito had a hold of her. Maito's arms underneath pans and her hands clutching her wrists, pressing pans hands to her breast. Then with out another word she turned super saiyan.

"Bulla we have to help them her power is beyond all of us. Go get your father" Goten shouts.

"Vageta… um that's not really an option. What about Gohan?" Bulla replies.

"That's fine, just get some more help," Goten says turning super saiyan and gliding to Ty's aid. Bulla takes off, as Ty himself turns super saiyan.

7


End file.
